codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
X.A.N.A Awakens Again Part 2
X.A.N.A. Awakens Again Part 2 is the 2nd half part episode of season 9 and the 192nd episode of Code Lyoko. Previously on Code Lyoko ☀In Tokyo Japan, Ulrich, Mei Lei and Yukino decide to head to Serbia after meeting up with a boy their age from Serbia who revealed that rouge mercenaries led by a former Yugoslavian General are causing trouble in Serbia with some former members of the Imperial Iranian Military as their commanders. When Ulrich sees the thugs he sees the logo of the Marvolence Legion on their hands. Ulrich then decides to hunt them down in Serbia as a group of Romanian and Russian mercenaries and hackers with the Marvolence tattoo on them attack the four with aid of XANA robots. Ulrich, Mei Lei, Yukino and the boy who introduced himself as Illya Vokensburg went together to Serbia to deal with the issue. Part 2.............. While in France in the prison the Warriors see their principal has arrive. Principal Belpua rages at the four, because after their expulsion they attacked their parents and caused destruction. Belpua then wishes he never had such monstrous students in the first place. Jeremy is ashamed about this monstrosity and begins to want to blame Ulrich for his idiocy thinking that the ticket was a real lottery ticket. XANA meets up with a mysterious figure who congratulates him for being reborn. the mysterious figure and XANA laugh evilly. Later that day at Kadic everyone was back together at lunch and they were talking about their next plan on how to stop Xana this time around. Jeremy was wondering what could he and the others do to travel after Xana a lot faster since he is still alive and he is much more powerful since the last time he became powerful. Soon Xana activated a tower in Lyoko and soon Xana sended out some Krabs and Megatanks to guard it while in the real world he soon made a clone of the heroes like he did last time. Later that day the Xana clone was made into Jeremy who came up to Aelita and soon attacked her and kidnapped her and took her to Lyoko. Meanwhile Jeremy Ulrich Odd and Yumi were wondering why Aelita hasn't arrived yet then they soon found out that Aelita has been taken to Lyoko by Xana and they found out that he has made a clone of the warriors they soon found the clone who was Ulrich now and Ulrich decided to stay back and fight himself while everyone else went to the factory. Meanwhile Jeremy and the others arrived to see that Aelita and shes on Lyoko and she was being chased by monsters and soon Jeremy scanned Odd and Yumi to Lyoko to help Aelita with the monsters meanwhile back with Ulrich and the specter they were still fighting until it changed to Yumi and in which Ulrich was shocked that he was fighting the one he likes a lot but he knows it's not Yumi since she's already on Lyoko. The Xana Yumi knocks out Ulrich and heads for the factory. Then Yukino decides to subsitute for Ulrich for the warriors. Meanwhile XANA and his mysterious boss with the members of the Dark Organization and the Marvolence cult with a bunch of XANA robots talk about their next plan. Then XANA Yumi brings in Ulrich and the mysterious boss congratulates XANA Yumi and wipes her away. Back on Lyoko Odd and Yumi and Aelita were still fighting the monsters and soon Yumi got an devirtualization by the monsters and Odd took Aelita to the tower and soon it was deactivated Xana's attack was stopped. Later that day at the factory Jeremy and the others were talking and they now know that Xana is still around and he is much more powerful then before Jeremy says that they will all stop Xana for good this time and Aelita says that fighting Xana is her job and then Jeremy says no Aelita it's our job as the episode ends.Category:Code Lyoko Reborn